Full-Sized Candy Bars
by ajson123456
Summary: On Halloween night, Max promises to go trick-or-treating with a certain two Ghostbusters if they can prove they're mature enough to handle not only her, but also each other. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.


***Please note this is a re-upload of a chapter featured in my 'Hawkins' Horniest' story. I'm doing some reorganizing so from now on, any and all oneshots will be published as separate stories. This will allow HH to continue with a single timeline and with a more focused storyline. This chapter (along with Chapter 7) will soon be removed from the original story.***

 **This story is one that I've been wanting to do for so long as it involves my three favourite characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

 ***Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning***

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 ** _October 31, 1984_**

 _"We know where to get the full-sized candy bars. We figured you'd want in."_

 _"That's presumptuous of you."_

 _..._

 _"Yeah! Totally! Uh... so, um... you'll come?"_

* * *

Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair could practically hear each others' hearts pounding as Max Mayfield led them into her bedroom.

She was all too aware of their obvious crushes on her and decided she wanted to have some fun with them. Slumping into a seat by the window, she eyed her guests closely. The two Ghostbusters could feel their palms beginning to sweat under her glare. Finally, she spoke up.

"Well, if you want me to go with you, you'll have to prove you can handle me."

A puzzled expression spread across each of their faces. She knew they were only asking her for a harmless night of trick-or-treating. But she also knew, and could tell by the way they had fumbled over their words while asking her, that they'd be more than willing to participate in what it was she was proposing.

She attempted to quell their confusion by clarifying.

"I'll go with you if you can prove you can... pleasure me."

Having not intended to be so forward, Max blushed at her own choice of words.

Lucas and Dustin stared at her, mouths agape.

"Maybe you could start by taking those stupid costumes off?"

She raised her eyebrows at their lack of movement.

Both teens stood still, frozen in their places.

"So you're willing to prove you yourselves but you're too scared to strip in front of me?"

"What? No!" the Henderson boy pretended to be confident.

"Y-Yeah... w-we're not scared!" Lucas piped up, his straining voice telling her otherwise.

Dustin tried his best to transform his false confidence into actual confidence.

Ever determined, he tore off his costume, leaving him in just his boxers.

Lucas reddened as he felt two pairs of eyes on him. Sighing in defeat, he reluctantly followed.

Although they clearly had a thing for her, Max was genuinely surprised that she was actually able to make them strip.

The redhead's eyes scanned from their bulges up to their flushed faces.

The half-naked Ghostbusters hesitantly reached down and took off their underwear, revealing two semi-hard and surprisingly lengthy cocks.

It was Max's turn to blush as she took in the sight of their swelling members. Each one had a small patch of hair at the base and was accompanied by a pair of smooth, cum-filled balls.

"Good," she put on a commanding facade to hide her own arousal.

"If you want to prove you can pleasure me," she winced at those words again, "you'll have to prove you can handle yourselves, at least."

They were frozen yet again.

"Look, Stalkers, if we're gonna do this, you need to be comfortable with seeing each other like this. Start by kissing."

Their eyes bulged out at her demand.

The two best friends eyed each other nervously. This was their only chance to impress her and, as such, neither of them wanted to back down.

Slowly edging forward, they pressed their lips together for the first time.

Max shifted in her seat, watching as their now fully hard erections stroked across each other as they kissed. Now clear that she wanted them to put on a show, Lucas and Dustin rounded their hands across each others' backs as they deepened their kiss. Their tongues swiped over one another as each of their hands came to rest on the other's ass.

Max's eyes were glued to the two hard cocks that were grinding together, soaking their glans in each others' dripping pre-cum. She could feel herself heating up at the hot sight.

Both teens continued to explore each others' mouths and butts with their tongues and hands, feeling a growing sensation, brought on by their throbbing erections pressing together, building up inside of them.

They shifted in their position, causing their dicks to grind together, this time with more force than before, the friction making them moan into each others' mouth.

Without warning, they erupted. Thick spurts of cum shot from both of their pulsing cocks, coating each others' stomachs in their sticky cream.

Max breathed heavily as she watched the erotic scene unfold, resisting the growing urge to allow herself some of her own release.

Lucas and Dustin pulled away from each other and stared down at the sticky mess covering their abdomens.

The redhead glanced down at their softening dicks, and then back up to their faces, small beads of sweat beginning to drip from their brows. A wicked grin crept onto her face as the perfect idea presented itself to her.

"Maybe you two should clean your mess up?"

Although she spoke it as a question, it was obviously more of a demand. Both boys gave her a dumbfounded look as she smirked at them.

Realizing there was no getting out, and admittedly too horny to refuse, they obeyed her command.

Dustin reached his fingers down and scooped up Lucas' thick load from his stomach, the darker boy doing the same on his own body. Their hands now covered in strings of white cum, they hesitantly sucked their fingers into their mouths, tasting each others' salty spunk for the first time.

Max was defying the swelling urge to crawl over there and clean them up herself.

Both boys were surprised to find they didn't actually mind the taste, luckily for them as it were. They quickly found themselves hardening again, much to Max's gratification. She had much more in store for them.

"You Stalkers ready for round two?" she gestured to her bed.

They glanced at each other and then to the redhead watching them and nodded cautiously before turning to move. Max bit her lip as she was treated to an enticing view of their exposed butts.

The two naked boys climbed onto the bed, staying propped up on their knees as they faced each other, their dicks now back at full hardness.

Lucas and Dustin each reached out a hand and began pumping the others' erection, both cocks twitching at the touch.

They brought their lips together again and resumed their sloppy make-out session, tongues exchanging saliva in their mouths.

After watching them jerk each other for a few minutes, Max decided it was time for the real test to begin.

She took great pleasure in giving them their next instructions, their reactions complete with bulging eyes and gaping mouths.

The boys nervously stared at each other once again.

Lucas bravely decided to take the lead this time and leaned down to close his lips around the swollen tip of Dustin's cock.

"Shit!" the curly-haired teen unconsciously bucked his hips at the sensation, sending more of his cock into his friend's mouth.

He instinctively placed a gentle hand on Lucas' head and guided him down so that his entire length was resting in his mouth.

Lucas pulled his head up slowly, allowing time for his tongue to flick along the pulsating shaft as Dustin's cock left his mouth, a few strings of spit keeping them attached.

Deciding to go for it, Lucas continuously bobbed his head up and down on Dustin's cock, tasting the salty pre-cum that was dripping onto his tongue as the curly-haired boy moaned at the feeling of having his dick sucked for the first time.

Max found herself unable to fight off her lust any longer as she snaked her hand into her jeans and began slowly rubbing her already sopping wet pussy.

"Suck his balls," the redhead commanded, clear authority in her voice.

Lucas wrenched the thick cock from his mouth, the pulsing member now trailing with spit. He held it up and sucked one of Dustin's balls into his wet mouth. Letting it fall out, he moved to the other before forcing the whole sack into his mouth.

Lucas pulled his mouth from Dustin's balls and looked to Max, his own dick twitching when he saw the horny redhead's hand in her jeans. She stared back at him and gave a knowing look.

As per the instructions she had laid out, Lucas lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds. After getting it sufficiently wet with his saliva, he brought it down and traced it over Dustin's ass. The boy let out a deep groan as Lucas' slick digit worked into his tight asshole.

The teen continued to suck on his friend's throbbing cock as he felt Dustin tense around his finger. Retracting it almost entirely from the previously untouched hole, he slammed it all the way back in as Dustin moaned intensely.

"Lucas... fuck!"

With a mouth around his cock and a finger in his ass, Dustin could feel his climax quickly rising. Max sensed this and spoke up.

At her interruption, Lucas pulled his mouth from the raging erection and slipped his finger from Dustin's ass.

"I think it's your turn," Max threw the curly-haired boy a sultry grin.

Lucas swallowed in anticipation. Dustin, on the hand, feeling somewhat indebted to his best friend over the immense amount of pleasure he had just given him, eagerly leaned over and took Lucas' entire cock in his mouth.

"Shit! Mmm... fuck!" the dark-skinned teen groaned in surprise as his dick disappeared down Dustin's throat.

Every time he brought his head up, Dustin flicked his tongue across the tip, lapping up the copious drops of pre-cum that were spilling out. He decided he enjoyed the salty taste that still lingered from Lucas' earlier explosion. Lucas threw his head back and ran his hands through the curly hair.

Max graduated to dipping a finger into her wet folds as her eyes were fixed firmly on Lucas receiving his first blowjob. She could slowly feel herself wanting them more and more as she watched Dustin's mouth sink all the way down on the pulsing cock.

The curly-haired boy pulled his head up, the dark cock slipping out of his mouth, shaft slick with saliva. Wrapping his hand around the throbbing erection, he slowly pumped it as he crammed Lucas' balls into his mouth. Lucas moaned as Dustin began pulling on his sack, allowing the balls to pop out before hungrily feeding them back in.

After tugging on it for a short while, Dustin pulled Lucas' ballsack from his wet mouth. Following what had been done to him, he licked his finger and pushed it into Lucas' tight asshole.

"Mmm... fuck! Dus-" the dark-skinned boy's words dissolved into a low grunt.

A series of groans escaped Lucas' lips as Dustin plunged his finger all the way into his butt.

Using one hand to massage his spit-covered balls, Dustin continued to slam his finger in and out of Lucas' ass as he took the entire shaft back in, feeling it twitch in his mouth.

Sensing another climax coming his way, Lucas shifted his hips backwards, his long cock sliding out of Dustin's mouth as strands of spit dripped onto the mattress.

Dustin slowly pulled his finger from Lucas' tight hole, causing another deep groan to leave his friend.

In order to prevent her own climax from taking over, Max slowed her fingers which were now soaked in her juices. The boys noticed how turned-on she was.

"You're doing good, Stalkers! Almost there!" she giggled.

Knowing exactly what the flushed redhead wanted from them next, Dustin wordlessly offered himself by sinking onto his hands and knees and presenting his ass to his naked friend.

Lucas edged forward and lined his saliva-slick cock up with Dustin's butt and slowly pushed it into the tight hole.

"Uhh... fuuuck!" the curly-haired boy's voice broke into a low groan as his ass swallowed Lucas' cock.

"Mmm... he looks tight," Max noted seductively, two fingers jammed in her wet pussy.

Lucas let his hands rest on Dustin's asscheeks as he stuffed his dick into him, both boys groaning heavily as they experienced sex for the first time.

The curly-haired boy turned to face him and gave a nod of approval. Finding a steady rhythm, Lucas began to thrust in and out of Dustin's ass, the constricted hole now accepting the full length of his dick.

Their deep fucking only lasted a minute or two; both boys knew this was their last chance to prove their maturity to Max and, as such, couldn't allow themselves to lose control again.

Once Lucas had pulled his pulsating cock from his asshole, Dustin moved to the edge of the bed, a soreness causing him to grimace slightly as he sat down, his feet planted firmly on the floor.

Lucas made his way over to him and tentatively straddled his lap. He grabbed Dustin's shoulders for support and slowly lowered himself onto the thick pulsing cock, the mixture of pre-cum and his own spit allowing it to slide into his ass with ease.

The two teens simultaneously let out deep groans as Dustin's cock buried itself completely in Lucas' tight butt.

At this point, Max had already decided they had proved more than enough but remained silent, choosing to watch as the two best friends took each others' anal virginities.

Dustin tightly gripped Lucas' asscheeks with both hands as they immersed themselves back into a deep kiss, hot tongues entwined again.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Dustin's neck as his curly-haired friend slammed into his asshole over and over again. He moaned as he felt his cock grinding against Dustin's stomach.

Their spectator's increasing arousal proved too much for her as she began to undress. The boys were initially too engaged in their intense assfucking to notice their crush stripping right in front of them.

After pulling away from the sloppy kiss, Lucas turned to see Max, now completely naked, her fingers driving in and out of her dripping wet pussy as she used her other hand to tweak her hard swollen nipples.

Seeing this sent Lucas over the edge. His entire body shook and his twitching cock fired off several spurts of thick jizz straight into the air, a few strings splattering on Dustin's mouth and chin.

Watching his best friend climax for the second time was enough for Dustin, his own cock spasming and sending jets of his sticky cream flooding deep into Lucas' ass.

Max's breathing hitched as she watched the intensely erotic display before her, making sure to slow her fingers to avoid her own finish catching up to her.

Their mouths releasing heavy breaths and pants, the two boys separated, Dustin's spent cock sliding effortlessly from inside Lucas' asshole. He swiped his finger across his chin, coating it in Lucas' ejaculate, and licked it clean.

Both teens turned to face Max, their dicks already hardening once again at the sight of the redhead's glistening body. Their eyes instinctively drifted down to her soaking pussy. She looked at them with pure lust, now desperate for her own release.

"I guess you've proved yourself, Stalkers," she relented, her wicked smirk returning.

Without a word, they leapt towards her and claimed their prize.

"Mmm... oh, fuck!" Max moaned as she felt two tongues sink into her dripping pussy, the wet organs lashing across her clit as she cried out. The horny teens explored the redhead's soaked core with their mouths, their tongues occasionally swiping over one another as they slurped up her juices.

Dustin removed his mouth from her between her legs and moved up, applying it instead to one of her nipples. Taking notice of his friend's actions, Lucas followed suit, his mouth latching onto the other hardened bud as she stroked her hands through their hair, moaning loudly.

Both boys moved up further, this time in unison, and engaged Max in a deep wet kiss, all three of their tongues fighting for dominance.

The redhead pulled away and guided each of them to stand at the sides of her seat. She hungrily licked her lips when she was presented with two hard cocks, one either side of her. Reaching out, she gripped onto Dustin's cock with a firm hand and began stroking it, gently, so as not to bring their fun to an end too soon.

Turning her attention to Lucas' hard member, she danced her tongue across the swollen head, lapping up the sticky traces of his two previous eruptions. Lucas groaned as Max crammed his entire shaft in her mouth. She gave it a few deep sucks and turned to the second delicious cock on offer.

Max began alternating between the two cocks, deepthroating each one for only a few seconds before switching to the other, strings of spit connecting her lips to the throbbing erections in front of her. She tugged on their balls as she tasted their asses on each others' dick.

All too certain that the three of them were only minutes from exploding, she stood up and led her naked Stalkers over to the bed as they assumed their next position.

Max crawled onto her hands and knees as Lucas knelt behind her. He placed his hands on her ass and eagerly pushed his cock into her waiting pussy, the entire length slipping through her wet folds with ease.

"Fuck, Stalker!" the redhead moaned as Lucas entered her.

Dustin, meanwhile, dropped to his knees and faced away from her as she leant forward and planted her face between his asscheeks.

The curly-haired teen moaned as Max's tongue circled his hole. Reaching down and grabbing his twitching dick, she pumped it as she tongued his ass, her face going deeper every time Lucas pounded his cock into her.

Wanting to get an equal share of the redhead, the two horny teens quickly switched places. Dustin slipped his cock into her tight heat, her moans muffling as she buried her face between Lucas' asscheeks and began licking around his asshole.

With each thrust Dustin applied, her tongue dove deeper into Lucas' butt. The dark-skinned teen groaned as Max feasted on his ass, one hand working his pulsating shaft, the other pulling on his asscheeks, giving her easier access to his hole.

As her pussy was invaded by his thick throbbing cock, Max used her tongue to lap up Dustin's cum from Lucas' asshole. All three were moaning intensely at the immense pleasure surging through their naked teenage bodies.

Dustin withdrew his cock from her dripping pussy and replaced it with his fingers and tongue.

Max removed her own tongue from Lucas' ass as he crawled behind her. Returning the favor, he lashed his tongue across her tight asshole, in doing so increasing the intensity of her moans. The Mayfield girl whimpered at the feeling of having both holes eaten.

Lucas pulled his face from between her asscheeks as Dustin resumed his earlier position at the edge of the bed. Max crawled over, straddling his lap so that her back was facing him. Lucas brought his fingers up to his mouth to spit on them before rubbing them across Max's tightest hole, getting it as slick as possible as Dustin inched his dick closer to her ass.

"Fuck! Mmm... oh, fuck!" the redhead's voice strained as Dustin's thick cock slid into her tight asshole. She suppressed her moans by bringing Lucas down for a deep kiss, her hand slowly pulling on his cock.

Despite the fact she already had a cock slamming into her butt, she craved another. Her eyes filled with lust, Max grabbed Lucas' ass and guided his throbbing hard-on into her soaking wet pussy.

The redhead gasped loudly as she was double-stuffed with cock. Dustin's hands reached around to play with her nipples as his rapidly pulsing cock ploughed into her ass.

Max couldn't get enough of the sensation of being fucked by two cocks at once, mewling as their balls slapped against her ass.

Knowing they were all on borrowed time, Lucas and Dustin switched positions. Their cocks, each shining with a mixture of spit, pre-cum and her own juices, slipped into her holes with little effort.

Using up the last of his energy, Lucas stood up, taking Max with him, the redhead moaning and panting wildly as she was wrecked by her Stalkers.

"Mmm... fuck! I-I'm... fuck-" was all that could escape her lips as Lucas and Dustin held her up and drilled into her.

Wanted one last taste of her, they placed her back down on the bed, pulled their aching cocks from her tight holes and positioned themselves once more between her legs.

Max screamed as they ravaged her pussy with their fingers and tongues, her climax finally taking over as her juices sprayed all over their faces, several squirts of girlcum landing straight into their open mouths. The boys licked each others' faces, the sweet taste of Max's cum on their tongues.

Still reeling from her intense orgasm, Max pulled herself onto her knees.

Dustin and Lucas let out load moans as she jammed two fingers into each of their butts. Her mouth open and watering, they furiously pumped their throbbing cocks over Max's face. Her fingers curling inside their assholes caused them to erupt within seconds.

Both cocks fired off countless strings of sticky white cum, rope after rope after rope splattering onto Max's face and into her mouth. She swallowed rapidly as her mouth was quickly filled with Lucas and Dustin's thick cream.

She made sure to take each of their cocks into her mouth, using her tongue to slurp up the sticky mess from their sensitive tips.

Lucas and Dustin looked down in awe as Max Mayfield's face was completely covered in their thick stringy loads.

The redhead pulled her fingers from their butts and used them to scoop up the creamy jizz from her face before greedily shoving them into her mouth. She moaned lewdly as she savored the taste of their asses and their salty loads on her fingers.

After making sure she had swallowed every last drop of their delicious teen spunk, Max collapsed back onto the mattress, Lucas and Dustin following her.

The trio breathlessly curled up into each other, enjoying the warm embrace. It wasn't long until Dustin's voice broke through the heavy breathing.

"So... does this mean you'll come?" he questioned between heavy breaths, "I'm telling you, the rich people in Loch Nora just hand out full-sized candy bars like it's nothing."

He chuckled to himself, "They're such suckers."

Dustin and Lucas both shot their heads up when Max placed a hand on each of their crotches, her expression twisting into a mischeivous smile as she palmed their now soft dicks.

"Please, I've already had two full-sized candy bars today. That's enough to last me until tomorrow, at least."

She winked at them and giggled at her own joke.

Her new friends were unsure of whether to laugh or blush at her comment. They decided to do both.

Max closed her eyes, her hands massaging their drained balls as she sighed contently.

 _Maybe Hawkins won't be that bad, after all._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! It was certainly a fun one to write. Credit once again to brucewaynefan for some great suggestions, including the title.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


End file.
